The Rebirth
by MisterEl
Summary: After the defeat of Calamity Ganon, Hyrule faces another rising evil. Link cannot defeat this enemy on his own, he will need the help of the Champions, and one known as the "sixth". But the Champions lost their lives during the Calamity, and the sixth may or may not exist. How can Link defeat such an adversary when his only hope was lost 100 years ago? And who is the sixth?
1. The Fallen Hero

**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed the Strawberry and the Peach. Now I'm working on a Zelda fanfic, it takes place after the true ending of Breath of the Wild so look it up on YouTube to get the dialogue so you'll understand.**

It was a long journey, throughout the reincarnation of the ancient hero. It had never taken him one hundred years to complete a goal. Now everything's finally done. The Calamity Ganon is gone, and malice no longer taints Hyrule Castle. Upon gazing at the castle one more time, Link and Zelda mounted their trusty steeds and journeyed to Zora's Domain. Hyrule was nearly destroyed and the process of restoring it was about to begin.

It was a quiet ride until Zelda broke the silence by asking a question that had been on her mind.

"Link…" The Hylian Champion looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Hyrule...do you think it will ever be the same?"

Such a question prompted Link to nearly open his mouth, but immediately shutting it. For he thought it would be best to hold his tongue. He had the same question on his mind, for this was not the Hyrule he remembered. The lands were ravaged my nature over time, his family, the royal family, and their friends were gone.

Zelda sighed, "Never mind Link...you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Her eyes told him that she already knew what he was thinking. She faced forward and gazed at the long path towards Zora's Domain which was in the distance. "Well. We're almost there Link, it won't be much longer." Zelda gazed at the beauty of the crystal clear waters and breathed in the fresh air. "For Divine Beast Vah Ruta to stop working all of a sudden seems rather odd. I doubt it will be a major issue however."

Moments later, Link and Zelda found themselves gazing upon a bridge coated in silver and rain. They hopped off their horses and began to journey to the top. Knowing that their steeds would surely slip if they tried going up the mountain. The journey to Zora's Domain was significantly easier than last time, since there were no electrifying monsters to be a nuisance. They encountered a few octoroks, but Link pierced their slippery bodies with a single arrow and kept moving. About halfway to the top, they had grown tired and settled down under an alcove next to the Zora marker.

"Ah...this is very nice. Wouldn't you agree Link?" Link looked back at Zelda and nodded, as he resumed chopping a tree for firewood. She sat down and put her arms around her legs, "You know...I've only been to Zora's Domain twice. Once when I met Mipha, and the second time when I came to check on her and Vah Ruta. It was always dry…well, not the Domain, the path to it rather." Zelda looked up into the sky and watched as the rain poured down. Link came back moments later with firewood and flint and brought it under the alcove.

They both stared into the fire for a little bit. Watching the embers burn and the heat warm their bodies. Zelda scooted a bit closer to her appointed knight. "Link...I was wondering." Link ceased polishing his blade and raised and eyebrow. "What do you think could have caused the Divine Beast to stop working all of a sudden?"

Link sighed. "It must be Mipha."

"What...what do you mean?" the Princess asked, still taken aback by the asininity of Link's answer.

He put his blade down and looked at the source of the downpour before looking back at Zelda. "She must have passed on. Finally."

"Oh, I see."

"After I killed Waterblight. I met the spirit of Mipha. She then told me that after the destruction of Ganon, she would be able to rest in peace, knowing that I fulfilled my destiny." Link sheathed his weapon and placed it at the edge of the cove. "My guess is that Mipha finally left this world, and without a master, Vah Ruta will become inactive until a new one arises."

"I don't see how that could be possible. But we all have our own ideas."

Link nodded his head.

Link untied his hairband and let it loose for a bit, he started to polish his shield that had gotten dirt on it from a fight with an octorok, Zelda sat there and watched while the embers were crackling, accompanied by the drops of rain. She had so many questions to ask about Link's adventure, but thought it would be best to not ask at the moment. The rain continued to pour, with Link watching the flames, the wind never blew them out. Zelda did not want to ask anything else, but Link himself had a few things on his mind.

Zelda had yawned and began to prepare her sleeping bag and pillow and tried to cozy up next to her appointed knight without making it too obvious. She rested her head on his shoulder, which Link paid no attention to. He simply resumed polishing his shield.

Link glanced at her resting on his shoulder and let out a deep breath."Princess." .

"Yes Link?" She said with her eyes still closed.

Link looked towards the darkened clouds. "Do you ever feel like your destiny held you back? From living life the way you wanted to?"

She raised her head and sighed. "Now that you mention it. I've always wanted to be a scholar, but...my destiny was always being shoved down my throat, and then the Calamity happened." The Princess gazed at the rain pouring from the sky and smacking the ground. "All that time...I was born to be the Princess of Hyrule, born with a special power. Everyone always expected me to fulfill my role as that, and being the princess. But no one ever asked me what _I_ wanted to do. I guess now, after I rebuild the kingdom...I can finally do as I please." She looked at him. "Link, if I may ask. Why do-"

 ** _BLAM!_**

They looked ahead, surprised by the loud noise. It wasn't thunder, nor was it a tree falling down. Zelda prepared to investigate but Link put his arm in front of her, which was a sign to stay back. She heeded the sign well and watched Link draw his sword and move forward, with the rain still trickling down and thunder booming in the distance. He looked to his left and right, and was surprised when he set his sights in front of him. Without a moment of hesitation he bolted forward.

Link kept running and stopped when he saw a body that had just plummeted onto the ground. It was a Zora that was out cold. With Zora's being no threat, he sheathed his weapon.

"Link! What's going on? What do you see?"

Link looked back at the Princess of Hyrule. Immediately setting his sights upon the Zora. It was red, and had a muscular physique so it was identified as a male. The Hylian Champion rolled the body over onto it's back. His mouth was agape, this Zora was Prince Sidon. Link looked back at Zelda and gave her the signal to come over.

Zelda rushed to Link's side and tripped next to him, she overlooked the body and was shocked by the severity of the wounds. "Link, is he-"

"No...I don't know." Link answered her with a feeling of doubt in his voice. He didn't know whether Sidon was dead or if his life was hanging on by a thread. There were cuts on his arms and a few bruises on the abdomen, there was also a scar on the cheek that seemed to form a sort of emblem, and he bled from the mouth. Link observed the emblem. It was unfamiliar, but he stopped his observation as he knew that Sidon was in peril. The Prince opened his eyes and looked at Link and the Princess.

 _"_ Are the fins damp lately? Ha...ha...ha...ugh..." Sidon's eyes closed and he spoke no more.

Link could tell that the Zoran Prince was still breathing but he did not know how long. He looked back at Zelda. "Sidon is strong, but he is still vulnerable to death." Link said with a tone of severity. "I'm going to carry him and go on ahead to Zora's Domain."

Zelda looked at the path ahead. "How long would it take us to reach Zora's Domain from here?!"

"It would take two minutes. That is more than enough time, I will go on ahead! Follow behind me!"

Link drank a speed boosting elixir and lifted Sidon over his shoulder and heard the Zoran Prince cough up blood. Sidon's current state only motivated Link to move even faster. _Sidon...I swear I'll take you back to Zora's Domain..._ Zelda followed behind but Link far outclassed her with his temporary speed boost.

 _100 years ago, I failed to protect Mipha, your sister. And she died..._ the rain intensified, becoming a heavy storm. _I know Mipha was killed because I failed to protect her, but I swear, by the Three Forces, I won't let the same thing happen to her younger brother! Hang on Prince, we're almost there._


	2. The Sixth?

_Zora's Domain, 100 years ago._

"Again, Link? This is the fourth injury this month. You should know that I have no problem healing you, and I will do it whenever. But you must stop being so reckless. There are wounds that even I cannot heal." Mipha looked at Link's arm where he was cut deep during a previous fight with a red-maned Lynel. "Link...do you remember my brother Sidon?"

Link scratched his chin, trying to remember who she was talking about. He opened his mouth to utter a word, but he was cut off by Mipha's laughter. "It's okay Link. I know that you have not seen him since he first hatched. That was quite a while ago...he's grown up so fast."

She looked at the wound and saw it beginning to close up. "Almost done. After this, we can go back to starting our little contest." A few minutes later, Link was fully healed. He and Mipha went to the East Reservoir Lake in order to finish their contest. Link told Mipha that he could catch fish faster than her, she agreed to the challenge.

On their way back to the Reservoir Lake, Link spotted a young Zora about to dive in. He was short and red with a big head and a little body. Mipha tugged Link's arm. "Link! That is him. My brother Sidon. Sidon! Come here!" Sidon heard the voice of his big sister and ran over to her, but he was surprised to see a stranger next to her. He ran behind his sister.

"W-w-who are you? I don't know you, stay away from my sister!" The young prince stuck his tongue out and hid behind Mipha, occasionally peeking out. Making Link scratch the back of his head.

Mipha laughed. "Sidon, that's no way to behave. He's my friend." Sidon looked at Link, Link waved.

"But how can you be friends with him? He's a freak! Stay away from my sister! Nunh!" Sidon said in a bratty tone.

"Sidon! You are a prince, that is no way to speak to Hylians."

"Look at him sissy! He has no fins and he smells weird! I don't like him." the young Prince pouted and turned around. Leaving Link with a neutral look on his face, he was amused, but scratched the back of his head. Used to kids saying crazy things.

Mipha laughed. "He's nice, I promise." Mipha This is Link, the Hylian Champion. He saved me from a Lynel today, he's also the captain of Princess Zelda's personal guard." Link waved at the young prince.

The young prince's eyes opened wide. "WHOAAA! You know Princess Zelda?"

"That's right." Mipha said. "He's her appointed knight, and that means he is responsible for protecting her. It's quite an honor, he's also the Captain of her personal guard. He has men working under his orders, like you do."

The young Sidon came from behind Mipha and approached the much taller Hylian. "So...you're a prince too?" Link shook his head. "Well...whatever. You don't have to worry about protecting me. I can protect Mipha by myself and when I get big like papa, I'll protect all of Zora's Domain! Just you wait and see Link!"

"I um...look forward to it!" Link and Sidon both high fived.

"So...you're gonna protect all of Hyrule now?" Link nodded. "And you're gonna beat that bad guy Ganon?" Link nodded.

"Yes. In fact, my ancestors have beaten Ganon as well."

"Really? I knew you were amazing! But um...is Princess Zelda your girlfriend Link?" Sidon asked. It seemed like an innocent question but it made Mipha blush and made Link's eyes widen.

"Well, um...no. I'm just her protector."

"Hokay then, that's good. I asked because my sister is always talking about how much she lo-"

"Sidon!" Mipha covered his mouth before the boy could reveal anything else and nervously smiled at Link, while Sidon continued to speak even though his voice was muffled.

* * *

After Link rushed Sidon to the Domain, he laid him down in a pool of water with slow healing properties. Link and Zelda watched him rest, with a sense of worry and fear. The Prince had stopped breathing, then resumed breathing. The Hylian Champion was filled with worry, wondering what would have happened if he had not been under the alcove. Sidon's life was hanging on by a thread and at this point, no one was sure if he would make it. His blood had stopped flowing from his mouth, but his wounds were still fresh.

Link observed the strange mark on Sidon's face. He pulled out his Sheikah Slate and took a picture of it. Zelda popped him on the arm, "What do you think you're doing?" Link just shrugged.

Moments later, Muzu came from behind and placed his hand on Link's shoulder, prompting him to look back. "Link. King Dorephan wishes to see you…" Muzu saw Zelda and told her that she was welcome to come as well. She followed both of them into the royal throne room. The inside was moist and flowing with beautiful water and the architecture was the most magnificent. Muzu kneeled before the king.

Dorephan's voice echoed throughout the room. "Thank you Muzu."

"You are most welcome Your Highness." said Muzu before he resumed his position at the side of the throne.

"Link. The Hylian Champion, and the beautiful Princess Zelda...it is an honor to see you here."

"It is an honor as well King Dorephan." Zelda replied.

"Indeed. I would gladly host a feast to commemorate the downfall of that swine, but now is not the time. Tell me everything that happened."

Link and Zelda looked at each other, wondering who would speak first. They assumed it would be fit for Zelda to address him, royalty to royalty.

Zelda approached him. "Link and I were ready to fall asleep, but before that could happen. We heard a loud crash. Link told me to stay behind as he went to investigate. But, he saw something...that caught his attention for a bit."

The King raised his eyebrows. "And Link, what did you see?"

Link sighed. "I saw Sidon, and there was some sort of emblem on his cheek, written in scars."

King Dorephan scratched his chin. "And what did this emblem look like?"

Link pulled out the Sheikah Slate and showed the picture to King Dorephan. The whale-sized king leaned forward and squinted his eyes. The emblem had three blades. Two of them being smaller with a larger one in the middle and there was a single 'X' across all three blades.

"I see...I'm not very familiar with this symbol either. But I must thank you. If it had not been for you two, Sidon could have died. You both have my gratitude. If I may ask...what made you come all this way to begin with?"

"Divine Beast Vah Ruta had stopped working, so we came to see what the problem was." Zelda said.

"Ah, I see. Sidon said something about this, but I just assumed that it meant my dear Mipha had finally left this world after being trapped for so long."

"Link said the same thing."

"I would not pass this on as a fact, but it seems likely." Dorephan cleared his throat. "The two of you must be exhausted. Please rest here for the day."

Link and Zelda bowed and gave him their thanks. They left the chamber and went back to visit Sidon. They saw Bazz leaving the chamber. Zelda rushed out to stop him. "Well...how is he? Is he breathing?"

"For now, yes. For how long, I cannot say."

Link brushed past both of them and stood next to the bed. He just stood there, wondering what could have happened if they weren't under the alcove. Link bowed his head and sighed. Princess Zelda came behind him. She looked at him with worry and rested her hand on his shoulder, only for him to shrug it off.

"Link, what's the matter?" She said worryingly. Looking at Link's expression and Sidon's body, she had started to understand Link's feelings. "Link...it wasn't your fault." She tried to put her hand on his shoulder again and Link accepted the gesture this time. She looked him in the eyes.

Link looked at Zelda and saw her smile, yet he kept his trademark frown. He left the room and went outside. Bazz approached Zelda to try and calm her down. "You will have to forgive him your highness. I'm sure that Master Link does not wish to worry you." Bazz said. "You see, Link was Lady Mipha's best friend, but he was close to her younger brother as well. He was there when Prince Sidon first hatched. They played a lot too. I was just a boy back then, but it seemed to me that Sidon looked up to Master Link as an older brother. Despite having a sister of his own." Bazz looked outside, seeing Link looking up at the statue of Mipha. "Excuse him princess. He just wants to make sure that the prince does not end up like Lady Mipha, for it would not only hurt him, but the king as well."

Zelda heeded his words, thanked him, and went to Link. She saw him gazing up at the statue with his arms crossed. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not notice Zelda approaching him. _Mipha...if she could see me now. I wonder if she would despise me._

Link heard footsteps and looked at Zelda, and gave her a warm smile just to comfort her. At that moment, a loud boom was heard and broke the matching stares. It stopped, then it was heard again. This time, the trumpet of an elephant roared across the area with another loud boom that caused the ground to shake.

Link regained his balance and ran outside with Zelda following, the appointed knight looked back and shook his head, she understood this gesture and stopped dead in her tracks. Placing her hand upon her heart. "Link...please be careful."

He looked up and saw Vah Ruta marching, its footsteps booming like thunder with every step it took. It was heading in an unknown direction. Link had no idea what was occurring, but he was also cautious and wanted see what was going on and put a stop to it if necessary. He scaled the cliffs until he reached Polymus Mountain, Link rushed to the peak and saw it moving towards the sea. He took out the Sheikah Slate and used the scope feature to get a closer look and gasped. There was a humanoid figure that stood with its arms crossed, Link watched. The figure started chanting some sort of ritual and when it had ceased chanting, Vah Ruta disappeared.

Link's eyes opened wide and he paraglided down to the field where the figure was standing. It was tall and had a masculine build with jet black short hair. It wore an open shirt that showed it's built body with loose pants and sandals, it also had the emblem from before tattooed onto it's chest. Link thought it had a weird fashion sense, but assumed it to be Sidon's attacker, nonetheless, he approached it.

"Don't you take another step."

Link was not afraid but decided to take caution and stood still and studied him.

The figure turned around and looked at Link, sizing him up. "You certainly don't look like much, what are you doing here in the first place, boy? Could you be the sixth?"

"...Sixth?"

"Never mind... But I'll take it that you don't trust me. Which is fine. I will introduce myself. I am Jekt Du. And you are?" Link said nothing and kept his glare. "It's not polite to answer a question with silence you know…"

In an instant, the figure disappeared in a flash! Link looked around him and gripped the handle of his blade. "My, my, cautious aren't we?" Jekt appeared behind him and started to walk in a circle around the young hero. "Now, you're probably wondering why I got rid of that elephant...Well, let's just say that it won't matter soon. I am actually glad! I tried to do it yesterday but I stopped."

Link watched his movements closely. "And why?"

Jekt laughed maniacally. "So you do have a tongue...well if you must know, I prefer to not kill anyone, unless I have to. So...I sent a message, by beating that Zora Prince within an inch of his life." Link's eyes opened wide as he stood in shock. "He thought that he was so brave. He dispatched some of my men with no problem. That meddlesome fool. No one was bothering him, but he was so desperate to defend that Divine Beast." A bead of sweat dropped down Link's cheek. "So I had to teach him a lesson."

Link remembered seeing Sidon's bruised and cut up body. He remembered how Sidon's life was barely hanging on by a thread, and how much he bled. He remembered the doctor telling him and Zelda that they did not know how long he would continue to breathe. He remembered when he promised that after he failed to save Mipha, he would always protect and help the younger brother of his childhood friend...

"And if I think about it, he might not be d-" His last word was cut short by the slashing of the Master Sword. Jekt Du flashed away in just the nick of time before he reappeared before Link. Link backflipped a fair distance to gain some space and assumed a battle stance.

"Well that was close. I must admit, you managed to cut some of my hair. But if I remember correctly, I told you to be still and not move."

Jekt Du conjured a broadsword made of ebony from thin air. "The consequence for disobedience is death in my picture. Forgive me hero. I did not want to attack you at all, but you have forced my hand. Come fool."

Link rushed toward the tyrant and swung his sword, Jekt Du did the same and parried Link's attack. But Link froze in place the moment the Master Sword touched the ebony blade. _What's happening to me?_ His body started shaking and sweat trickled down his face in tremendous amounts. His vision started to fade and everything turned into a shaded black. He eventually moved into a state of complete paralysis, he couldn't move. _I..can't...move...my body...I._

"Oh? What happened to that courage you had before?" Jekt Du asked maniacally, he gave Link a rib breaking kick and sent the young hero flying.

Link tried to get up but he couldn't move, after the darkness faded from his view. He began seeing horrible images; The Champions being killed by Ganon, the death of his father, the citizens of Hyrule being slaughtered, him collapsing during his first fight with Ganon. And many more images from his mind. _No...this, it wasn't my fault._ Were they illusions? He couldn't tell. Eventually, he completely froze and bled from his eyes. Seeing horrid events before his eyes radiated a fear so intense that it stopped his heart. He dropped to the ground in front of him.

Jekt Du approached the young hero and picked him up by his hair. "Hm...as brave as you are, I'm afraid you will have to die." Jekt said, Link did nothing and laid on the ground lifelessly. "No, you aren't the sixth, so you pose no threat to me. But then again...if you're dead, the sixth will never rise. And those Divine Beasts can't use that accursed _secret_ skill on me."

Jekt raised his blade in the air and swung it down with full force, proceeding to split the middle of Link's head. But before the blade struck, a green light came through and blinded Jekt. Jekt Du opened his eyes a moment later and saw Link missing, he looked around and eventually saw the young hero in the sky. Being carried away by a formed green aura.

"What!?" He grunted and clenched his teeth "Fine! I have other things to do anyway."

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Who or what is the sixth? What is the motive behind Jekt Du's actions? Find out in the future chapters! Read and Review!**


	3. Unexpected Help

Zelda waited back at Zora's Domain twiddling her thumbs, waiting for her hero to come back. She looked at the waterfall and sighed. She wanted to go after him, but she knew that Link was a fierce fighter and would not stop for anything. Her faith in Link kept her from worrying too much. The Zoras were discussing the recent rumbling and had wondered what Link was doing, but they did not worry one bit. In fact, they were even going about their daily had much confidence in the hero who slayed the Calamity and its scourges.

Zelda had confidence in Link as well. She looked to the sky, thinking of her father, wondering if the gods were treating him well. Thoughts of the champions ran through her mind as well, blaming herself for their deaths. Zelda felt that her power went away after 100 years and felt useless again, she wondered what Urbosa would say to encourage her in a moment of weakness.

At that moment, she opened her eyes wide when she saw the green angel. Cloaked in flames with wide wings.

"Link…Link...Link. Wake up." The angel said.

"Is he...dead?." A voice said.

"No, he's just out cold." The angel said.

"I'm not giving him mouth-to-mouth."

"If...it comes to that...I-I think...I think can help. If that's okay."

"He wouldn't need that, he's cut up. We might have to take him to the pool."

"Agreed." they all said at once.

"But...will it work, on the living?"

"We'll have to try."

The mighty one picked up Link's damaged body and took him to the pool that was mentioned. Link regained consciousness two hours later. He He was shirtless, pantsless, and when he fully opened his eyes...he saw a pair of beautiful yellow eyes. "Hello, Link."

Link jumped back and looked at the one who spoke to him. He could not believe his eyes, it was Mipha, the Zora champion, and his best friend. She had a light green aura surrounding her at first, but it faded away when she got close to him.

Link rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him and he looked again. "...Mipha?"

She nodded her head, "Yes."

"W-where am I?"

"You are in the realm of spirits. To make it more simple, you are in Heaven. If you would like to call it that…" Link looked around, the land was beautiful. Waterfalls poured from the golden clouds into the pool that Link was in, the gardens were filled with every kind of plant, the ponds were full of Hyrule bass, and beautiful swans sang songs. "I came to you because...I wanted to be the first person you saw when you opened your eyes. I thought that would put you at ease and make you not afraid of being somewhere strange."

"Mipha...I'm not afraid, but I'm happy to see you." She looked at his hand that had an open wound. "If I'm here, then did I..."

She put her finger on his lips. "Shh…" Mipha caressed his hand. "You are not...but when you were rescued, you were on death's doorstep." Mipha looked at Link's arm and caressed his wound that was closing up. "I must admit, you can take quite a beating."

"After you were rescued, Daruk brought you here. This is the Pool of Rest. People of this realm often come here to relax. We weren't sure if it would work on you, but it does appear to be working to some extent."

She looked at him and smiled. "You know...this wound is fatal, the one on your abdomen. You could have been killed you know." Mipha sighed, but smiled again. Looking at his blue eyes that were more beautiful than any sapphire. "You're still the same reckless child from when we were kids. But...since you're healing, I remember...a talk we had 100 years ago. Before I died. I asked, if you...if we, well…"

"Out with it." He said bluntly.

"If we could spend some time together, while you're still here. All that time while I was trapped, I wanted to see you again. But I never got to spend time with you the way I wanted to. When you leave here, it will be a very long time before I can see you again..."

"Yes, we can."

"but before that, we need to get you healed. Afterwards, we need to let you know what's going on. I will tell the others that you woke up, come to us once you are ready." Mipha stood and started to walk away, wanting to leave him in peace.

"Wait…" He said. She turned around and clasped her hands at her chin.

"Yes?"

"Could you...heal me?"

"I...I wouldn't want to bother you…"

"It would be just for old times' sake...please."

She nodded her head and stepped into the healing waters to where he sat. She sat at his side and held out her hand, letting a white aura emanate from her palm reach his stomach where he was cut. He let out a sigh, remembering how satisfying it was to be healed by her hands. He looked at her, watching her heal his wound just like old times.

"I've missed you. Link." Both champions smiled at each other.

They looked each other in the eyes and smiled. Mipha was happy because she was able to see the Hylian that she wanted as her husband, and Link was able to see his best friend after a long time. A moment later, they heard footsteps."Well now. It looks like you're finally awake. I guess Daruk was right."

They both turned around and saw none other than the Rito Champion himself.

"Hello Revali, I was just tending to Link's wound." Mipha said.

"That's alright Mipha. As long as he's healing we're in good shape." Revali folded his arms behind his back and looked at Link. "Well now, looks like you're in good shape aren't you?"

"I guess…"

Revali laughed. "Do I detect an attitude? Well, I'll remember that the next time you're about to get your head chopped off like a turkey."

Link's eyes widened and he looked at Mipha for confirmation, just to be sure that Revali wasn't flapping off.

"Yes Link." Mipha said. "If Revali had not intervened at the last moment, you would be a spirit like the rest of us."

"Ugh, I didn't do it for him. I actually wanted to grab my bow that you let fall to the ground, you were just caught up in my wingspan is all. It would've been evil for me to have let you fall to your death, and I certainly wouldn't be allowed back here if such had happened. But let me fill you in."

* * *

 _Hylia's Realm - 3 Minutes Before The Rescue_

"That's the way little guy! Get em!" Daruk shouted while gobbling down rocks. "Kickin' 'im in the gut gave Link an opening shot!"

"Yes I agree. But Link just created an opening, let's not get all cheery until he lands a blow." said Revali, who was unfortunate enough to stand under Daruk, whose loudness made saliva-encrusted rock bits drop onto his head. "His speed is remarkable though, he's definitely giving this guy some trouble. I bet Link will finish this fight with a a few strikes, one strike at minimum. He can't possibly lose if he keeps this up."

"Yeah, I guess. Urbosa, what's your take on this?"

Urbosa closely studied Link's movements. "Well he's definitely sure of himself, throwing his shield to the side like that at the start.

"Link…you hack. You'd better not break my bow."

They all gasped at the sight of Link plummeting into the ground. "This is fine...he won't stop, this is just a minor setback. He can still win this." Urbosa said. Her eyes opened wide when she witnessed Link's final attempt. "What's this?!"

The other champions, Mipha included, watched the Master Sword nearly drop from Link's hands. "What's going on?!" Daruk exclaimed.

Revali peered into the fight. "The Master Sword is failing him! What's happening?!"

Mipha slowly walked towards the other champions, "I...I think, I know."

"Well out with it Mipha." Urbosa said.

"Well...Link was fighting for the Zoras, but he...well...I believe the Master Sword is a weapon designed against evil. And...Link attacked with the intent of getting revenge for Sidon's injuries, and...revenge is not good so-"

"So the bit of evil intent that he had made the Master Sword abandon him because it deemed him unworthy." Daruk said.

The champions witnessed Link's confused from his blade failing him, they then witnessed his torture as the ebony blade pierced his flesh and left him immobile."Link...please don't give up." Mipha heard Link's screams and became very worried for him.

"If I wasn't a spirit I'd go down there and pound that dark guy into the ground!" Daruk said with his teeth clenched and his balled fists shaking.

Revali spread his wings and ran towards an opening in the clouds. "I'm not going to let this happen!"

Urbosa raised her arm before him, stopping him. "No you idiot! If you go down there and interfere in your current state, you'll be punished by the gods themselves!"

"She's right Rev. We're spirits, it's not meant for us to interfere with the lives of the living. But you know the rules." Daruk said.

Revali spread his wings in a cross shape. "You can all stay if you want, but if I get punished for saving the one who sacrificed his life to free our spirits, then so be it." Revali unleashed his gale to blow away the champions surrounding him. He flew to Hyrule through a portal from the clouds. The rest of the champions tried to stop him, but he was too fast.

"That fool…" Urbosa muttered.

 _Please be at ease Champions of Hyrule…_

The Champions looked around, not seeing any sign of another spirit around them. "Who said that?!" Daruk asked.

" _...I know that you worry for Revali of the Rito, but you need not worry...Interacting with the living is a mortal sin and results in punishment. However, you all have your own roles to fulfill against this evil."_

"What about Link?" Urbosa asked.

" _The Hero will be fine. He has a role to fulfill in this as well. I will speak to him once the time comes. For now, let the Rito retrieve him."_

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Jekt Du. That's his name." Link said.

Revali nodded his head. "So, we saw you lose against him. But you should be lucky, he wasn't even using his full power. If he wanted to, he could've cast your mind into shadow and you would have literally lost your mind."

"So, the sword thought that I was evil?" Link asked

"Well...it failed you for a reason, the sword thinks that your heart is evil and impure." Revali said.

"What?"

"It is true Link…" Mipha said. "When you fought Jekt, what were you really fighting for?"

"I was fighting to..."

"You intended on getting revenge. You were not fighting to protect everyone else." Mipha said.

"So given this, it may be a while before you can use the Master Sword again. It thinks you want to use its sacred power to kill instead of protect. And there is something else Link, the Master Sword was _killing_ you while you still held onto it." Revali said. "And how do I know all of this? Well, you are the bearer of Farore's Courage correct?"

Link nodded.

"Well. You and Mipha can stay here until you heal. Lady Farore will tell you more herself, I only understood a little bit. The parts about you failing to wield the sword of destiny specifically, it was just...interesting. Hahaha. Anyway, I'd better get going." Revali spread his wings and looked back at Link. "Make sure that you speak with Her as soon as you can Link. She will be the one to tell you about what you're up against." Link nodded.

The Rito Champion smirked at Mipha. "Oh, and Mipha darling? If you're trying to flirt with our friend here, try to not make it so obvious. If you don't keep your game tight, you definitely won't be locking lips with him."

"That's not...I was not!" Mipha exclaimed with her cheeks as red as her fins.

Revali laughed and unleashed his gale. "So long kids!" He said as he was shot into the sky as he flew away, leaving behind a few feathers from his departure.

 **AN: So it's getting pretty intense. I tried to throw in a little something-something to keep things interesting, but some of you may be confused on what Mipha's aura in the Spirit Realm looked like. Think of Link when he was in the Silent Realm in Skyward Sword. Stuff is nightmare fuel, but yeah, that's what her aura was like before she made it go away. It's my freshman year of college and I'm entering final's week in a bit, so I won't be uploading frequently. After finals are over you can expect more, the story is still going on!**


	4. Journey to the Peak

"That Revali...even in death he is full of himself." Mipha said. "Link, there is something I have not asked you yet...how is everyone in Zora's Domain?"

"They're doing well."

"What about my father...?"

"I told him what happened, but he was relieved that you and I were united again. And that you followed your heart."

Mipha smiled. "I'm very happy to hear you say that. I know that the Zora lineage will continue to be strong...and I wish I could be there on the day when Sidon becomes King. You know...you remind me of him. He's always looked up to you, you were his hero."

Moments later, Link was finished healing. He started to rise out of the water until he noticed he was in nothing but his underwear. Feeling ashamed, he dipped back into the water quickly. Mipha blushed with her blank expression and covered her eyes. "Your clothes are under that tree. I mended them for you...they should be fine." She covered her eyes, and pointed at his clothes. "Just...cover yourself."

Link found his clothes neatly folded at the seat of a tree and put them on. The Hylian Champion pulled his gauntlet over his arm and tightened his belt, and let out a deep breath. Feeling fresh, and brand new.

"Are you ready to meet the others...Link?" Mipha asked. Link nodded. "Well, let us be on our way." she said.

The two left the healing waters as Mipha guided him to the where the Goddess was. They walked for a long time and it began to become tiresome. "Mipha…" Link asked.

"Yes?"

"Where do I have to go? Is she at an altar or some sort of temple?"

Mipha stopped in her tracks and pointed to a cloudy peak in the distance. "There."

"There?" the young hero asked.

"Yes. At the peak of that mountain which has been swallowed by the clouds, is where She appears to those that wish to have an audience with Her. Granting any request, but the journey is long...most spirits do not make it halfway."

"Why?"

"With the height of the mountain...some of them give up and return to the foot. If I could say so myself...I would say that it is a test of patience."

Link gazed at the peak, shrouded in clouds and wondered if he could make the journey and looked at Mipha. "Could she grant me the power to wield the Master Sword?"

"Let us hope so…shall we continue?" she asked. Link nodded again. "Oh, but Link...there is something I would like to ask you."

"What is it?" He asked.

She twiddled her thumbs. "May...may I hold your hand? It would, make me feel safe."

"Sure. But might I ask why?"

"Well...I...feel alone here. And when you leave, who knows if I will ever see you again? So if this is the last time we meet, I want it to be something I can cherish."

Link smiled at her and held his hand out. The Zoran princess reached out to him and clasped his hand with hers, firmly gripping it to ensure that he would not let go. With their hands held together, they continued walking. After moments of walking, the two came to a hill that overlooked a beautiful meadow with many colorful flowers and golden clouds hovering over it. They could even see the mountains in the distance. Link let go of her and ran to the top, it was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Mipha said. "You can go anywhere you know, even though those mountains in the distance, if you walk far enough."

"Well, you two certainly took long enough." said a familiar voice. The two turned around and saw the tall and sexy Urbosa with her hand on her hip.

"I...apologize. His wounds took a while to heal, his ribs were broken." Mipha said whilst holding his hand.

Urbosa face palmed herself and sighed. "You don't have to apologize for everything you say. I was only joking after all."

The Gerudo Champion looked at Link, overjoyed to see him again. "I'm glad to see you Link. As tall, strong, and handsome as ever. Even in this world." She said with a wink.

The hero blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. "Well...it's good to see you too. Urbosa."

"Likewise, Mr. Handsome. So Mipha. You're taking him to the Goddess?" Urbosa asked.

"Yes." Mipha said.

"I see. Well, it's a long way to go from here. But, Mipha's taking you there?" Urbosa looked concerned and sighed. "It would be better to let him make the journey on his own."

Mipha gasped. "But he does not know the way! If we were to let him loose now, he would be lost! And if a living person dwells here for too long then…"

"I know...he'll die. But he can make it, maybe this would be a chance for him to regain what he has lost." Urbosa said with a saddened expression, fearing for Link if he were to fail this conquest.

Link looked at both of them with a fearful expression on his face. "Huh?"

Mipha sighed. "This realm is made of spiritual essence." She kneeled to the ground and picked up a blade of grass. "No matter how beautiful it may look, or how real…" She cast the blade of grass into the wind and watched it disappear. For a new blade to be born anew. "There is no true life to anything here. If you remain here for too long, your living essence will succumb to the spiritual flow of this realm. Hence, your spirit will abandon your flesh and transform into spiritual energy and you will become a spirit, like the rest of us. When that happens...you will never truly perish, but you will no longer have a physical body. Without one...you will not be able to reside in the living realm."

Link opened his palms and looked at them, he let out a sigh of relief that they were still normal. "How long do I have?"

"The process normally takes three days. And you've been here for one." Urbosa said.

Link started counting his fingers and looked at the mountain.

"You've got two days to make it up there, one was spent healing. The next two should consist of you making the climb and speaking with Her. She will tell you everything you must know, if you are to save Hyrule." said the Gerudo Champion. "She is waiting for you as we speak Link, now go. After you meet with Her, you still have to get back to the Princess."

Link looked at Urbosa, and Mipha, then he looked at the peak in the distance. He stared at it for a moment, anticipating his meeting with the Goddess. He clenched his fists and looked back at them. Link moved forward, ready to proceed before Mipha stopped him. "What is it Mipha?" he asked.

"Link. Before you go, take this." Mipha reached underneath her scarf and pulled out what appeared to be a seed. She gave it to Link. "It will help you on your way. Say no words...just take it."

Link took it from her and observed it carefully. "I could tell you about it later, but now is not the time!" She pushed him forward while the heels of boots were scraping the ground. "Just remember that you have two days to make it across the meadow and up the mountain. Be careful Link."

"W-wait!"

"Nonsense. Now go!" She gave Link a hefty push to start him off, unfortunately the hill was steep and Link fell down quite hard. He grunted in pain as his body was tumbling and he couldn't regain balance, while his elbows were jabbing his body. "Oh no, Link!" Mipha yelled.

Urbosa let out a hearty laugh. "Hahahaha! He did try to warn you, but you pushed him anyway. Still, I can't blame you. That's what he gets for making a woman wait 100 years. I remained trapped, while he elbows himself in the gut. Dee-licious revenge."

"I just hope I didn't do anything that would hurt him...but to be honest, this is quite normal for him. Even when we were children, he would always get himself hurt. And I would heal him."

"You two were always close then? I can see that. I personally believe that he will make it. His wit and skill far outclasses that of ours. After all, he isn't the Hylian Champion for nothing." Urbosa said with her arms folded.

"...Excuse me. Lady...Urbosa? Why did we let Link go alone? He will be forced to remain here if he does not make it in time..."

Urbosa scoffed at her. "Are you doubting him? He's the Hylian Champion, as well as the captain of Princess Zelda's personal guard. He didn't get those titles handed to him easily."

"You're right...I am... sorry."

"It's no big deal. Zelda...knew what she was doing, I can't help but imagine what would've happened if he had not come along."

Seconds later, Revali flew down to both of them, and Daruk rolled to the top of the hill.

"Well. You're both late to the party." said Urbosa.

"Sorry 'bout that, we had some things to take care of. So, where's the little guy?" Daruk asked.

Urbosa pointed at Link. "Down there, probably getting ready to puke his guts out the moment he stops tripping over himself."

"What an idiot. So, I'm guessing He's going to the top of the mountain?" Revali asked.

"Mhm." said the other Champions apart from Mipha.

"Think he'll make it? That mountain _does_ seem to be a test of patience and endurance, and his lack of the former was his downfall. Apart from that, he's got everything he needs to make it up there."

"So you're finally givin' him props huh?" Daruk asked.

"Tch. Don't patronize me. He'll need more than what he has if he is to win against Jekt Du. Not even kidding." The Rito champion watched Link run through the meadow. "After all. There is a reason...that he's the most important one of us all."

"What reason? There's somethin' you ain't tellin' us?"

"It's better for Link to hear it from Her, if I said anything you'd all think I was playing a joke."

* * *

 _Back in Hyrule_

Night had fallen, the crickets were chirping and the moon was full. The wind brought a slight chill as its exhale swept the leaves to the side. Zelda stood with her arms crossed. Wondering when Link would return, she still had no doubts that he would return.

"It's been hours. Where could he be?" She looked to the southwest. "Maybe he went to Lurelin Village and tried to leave me behind so that he wouldn't have to look after me...ugh!" Zelda punted a small, innocent rock into a lake. "If that...that boy! Thinks he can abandon me, he has another thing coming!" said the princess with pouted arms.

"Princess. Are you alright?" said an unknown voice.

Zelda turned her head and saw a tall, red, Zora with a few bandages wrapped around his body.

"Who...are you?"

"Pardon my manners." He turned to his side and flexed his wrapped arm while showing off his fangs. "I am Sidon! Prince of the Zoras!"

She gasped in excitement. "...You're alive?"

"Indeed I am!" He said while showing off his glistening teeth. "But the question is, how?"

"Link, carried you to Zora's Domain all by himself. Had it not been for his efforts, you would have died."

"Really?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes. He ran so fast that I could barely keep up..."

"So he really did that...I'm not surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"He _is_ the Hylian Champion, and according to legend. His ancestors were great heroes. Link is truly a man of greatness. And you were there as well princess."

"That's kind of you...but a princess does not let her people live in ruin and fear for 100 years."

"Nonsense." Sidon lightly limped over to her as she sat down. "Ruling over a kingdom does not make you a princess. Caring about the wellbeing of your subjects...saving the one who was supposed to protect you in the beginning, continuing on after everything was lost and even sealing yourself away to prevent your kingdom from facing annihilation. You sacrificed everything. Caring about your kingdom...that is...what my dearest sister told me." he said as he forced back a tear.

Zelda looked at Sidon's wounds, thinking to herself about how he put his life on the line to defend his people. It made her realize how important she really is and that she is not a failure.

"She was right. Thank you prince." Zelda smiled. "By the way. How did you know it was me out here?"

Sidon let out a hearty laugh. "After I woke up, my father told me that you and Link rescued me. Everyone else inside the domain said that you and Link went off somewhere. And not to be rude, but you gave plenty of clues as to who you were while you were out here talking to yourself."

"I-I...was thinking out loud. I thought that Link went to go somewhere without me and, I must have become upset. My deepest apologies." she said in a sad tone.

"That's quite alright. I must properly thank you and Link. Speaking of Link, have I told you about how amazing he is and how incredible his skills are? He's my most treasured friend after all because he's just amazing, there's no Hylian better than him! Did I already tell you how amazing he was? I've always wanted to be like him since I was a pup!"

Zelda giggled. "He certainly is amazing isn't he?"

"Indeed! We must find him at once! Say...Princess. There is a question that I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Would you and Link happen to love each other?"

Zelda's cheeks turned a bright red. "W-well...I...think...but...he is. Well...quite good-looking, and brave, and...Link is...um, don't tell him any of this please."

"Are you sure that was all? It seemed like you wanted to finish."

"I-I forgot what I was going to say! I mean...I had nothing to say but-"

"Oh princess, you don't have to tell me. For I already know the truth! When we find him I will hold a celebration and show you both how to stay underwater for long periods of time! I won't take no for an answer! You WILL both join me in celebration!" he said with arms raised high in the air.

"Well then. I look forward to it! But perhaps you should calm down, we don't want the excitement to open up those wounds." said Zelda, who quickly tried to change the subject.

"You're definitely right." Sidon looked into the sky and saw the moon shine. "It's getting late. You should get some rest inside."

Zelda dusted herself off and stood up. "Thank you, but I think I will be going to Hateno Village tonight."

"Hm? You're not staying here?"

"Not tonight. Link has a home in Hateno, I would feel more comfortable there."

Sidon smiled. "That's fine then! Would you like me to send a guard or two to escort you?"

"No thank you. I have a trusty steed that I can rely on, but I will return in the morning. Link will most likely show up here."

"I see. Well goodnight princess."

"Goodnight." Zelda bowed and went down the mountain, she mounted her trusty white steed and glanced at Link's.

She dismounted the white horse and ran her fingers through Epona's white mane. "Your master will return soon...Epona. Come along with us." Zelda knew better than to try and mount Epona, even though she meant well, she could only be properly controlled by Link. Zelda mounted her own horse and Epona followed, making their way to Hateno Village. During her late night journey, she saw a flashing pillar of light to the northwest. She interpreted it as a good thing and continued on to Hateno Village.

Zelda made it to Hateno Village while everyone was fast asleep. She left the horses outside of Link's home and knelt at the side of his bed and prayed to the goddess, after finishing her prayer, she took off her boots and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I'm done with finals and my first year of college is over, and I tried to make this chapter as interesting as possible and give insight to what's going on with Zelda as well. Believe me when I say I started from scratch a couple of times to get this chapter right, lol. I try my best...I'm not done with the story but I'm trying to make it sound nice, feedback would be much appreciated! I have a few surprises planned for this story but I'm just thinking about how I'm going to execute those surprises, meanwhile, I hope you're all enjoying summer break! But don't forget to give honest feedback! Chapter 6 will be out before the end of the month, looking at next Sunday after I watch Dragon Ball Super.**


	5. Link's Bearer

**I know the most recent chapters haven't been so interesting lately, but this one is very interesting. Revealing a lot of things!**

Zelda awoke the next morning, sweating from the heat of the atmosphere, and her being fully clothed. She opened up a window and looked out and was let down by the heavy rain that was pouring. She crept downstairs and ate a breakfast of fruits, while she ate. She gazed upon the weapons that Link had mounted during his adventures. What caught her attention were the weapons of the Champions that Link kept as mementos of his fallen comrades.

"How interesting...I wonder how Link got a hold of these." She tapped jewels on Mipha's trident. "Well, they certainly aren't fakes. My goodness this is astonishing! " Zelda said as she leaped with excitement.

Zelda looked at all of them, amazed and wanting to research them. Such as their origin and material.

"Let's see… I think I'll start with...this one!" She reached for the Great Eagle Bow and nearly dropped to her knees due to its weight. "I think...I'll put it...back! Ungh! There!" She took a step back and looked at the weapons. "They must have really meant a lot to him, for him to keep their weapons…"

Meanwhile in the other world. Link was crossing the meadow and was at the foot of the mountain. He looked up the beaten up path and ran as fast as he could only to stop and rest later. He went through repeated cycles of going and resting, for him it felt like he was getting nowhere.

 _How much farther is it?_ He wondered. He only had two days left and for him it felt like the first one was close to ending. He ran up the beaten paths, climbed every now and then and came close to collapsing.

Link stopped for a bit and rested himself, since he was not a spirit like the rest, he could feel exhaustion. Unlike them. After moments of rest and unrest, he made it to a blank area. He was at the top for sure because there were clouds below him. Link waited for the Goddess to show herself to him. He prayed long and hard. So hard that he fell asleep, he heard voices.

 _There is only one way to make right what has happened, for the Hero to set aside his title and pass it onto him._

 _Him? That's preposterous! It has been his destiny since time immemorial_

 _This is no time to negotiate. We have to do the right thing and show him how to be a hero._

 _And the other champions?_

 _They will have to guide the sixth._

 _Does the Hylian Champion know of the sixth?_

 _No...he awakes now._

Link opened his eyes. He rubbed them until his vision was clear, he saw a woman standing in front of him. Her eyes were blank and her skin was green and she had mainly vines and flowers covering her body. She approached the hero. Link was very confused, he had heard three voices, yet there was only one standing before him.

"Welcome, my child."

"..."

"I see...you must be exhausted from your journey, and you are still in your mortal body. With only a few hours left to spare."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Farore, the creator of all life. 'Twas my arms that blessed the land with beauty and the many races that govern it. You have come a long way to reach here, what is it that you would speak to me about?"

Link stood up. "I would like to know what happened to me, and why I can no longer wield the Master Sword."

" I see. Allow me to explain. You were fighting Jektakente Duval, and he robbed you of your thoughts and replaced them with your most horrible thoughts and memories."

"Yes...I tried to strike him, but… the Master Sword abandoned me. It became very heavy."

"That is because you are not worthy enough to wield it."

"..How?"

Farore conjured an image of the Master Sword, and it displayed several heroes of the past wielding the blade in battle. "The Blade of Evil's Bane, or as you call it, 'The Master Sword' is a sacred blade that evil ones may never touch. It's power is only destined to be used by one who possesses a righteous heart and has extraordinary courage. Link, your heart was not righteous."

"I...don't understand." Link said in disappointment.

"Do not feel ashamed my bearer, for I will tell you." Farore moved away from Link and conjured a vision, Link moved closer and saw what it was. It was Link's battle with Jekt Du. Link wanted to turn his head, as he felt ashamed for losing, but he continued to watch. Every slash and dodge. "Link...what is it that you see? Tell me, what do your eyes tell you?"

"A...mistake."

"Good. You see a mistake, what I see is a tainted heart that's been corrupted. As wielder of the Blade of Evil's Bane, you are to have a strong heart to wield the sacred blade. Your heart was strong, but it was tainted by a twisted desire; vengeance."

"What do you mean?"

"You were fighting to kill. Not to protect. This alone made you unworthy, as you acted out of vengeance, and vengeance is evil. Therefore, your heart became tainted with an evil desire, and the Blade of Evil's Bane abandoned you. If the Master Sword cannot be wielded, it cannot drive off the evil that is coming to the land. You have already encountered this evil in its earliest state. Jektakente Duval, or Jekt Du in short."

"Goddess, who is he?"

"He was once the leader of a tribe known as the Thyplonians that lived in the Faron region, their people were granters of boons and wicked contracts. They did not operate outside of the Faron region. They stayed there and waited for a traveler to come by, they deceived wanderers and merchants into unpayable deals. They granted travelers longer lives, love, riches. Anything."

"What happened to their victims?"

Farore sighed with a saddened expression. "The ones who fell for this would live normally for a few days, then they would be visited by the Thyphlonians who granted them their wish. They reminded their client of a debt that had to be paid, as you can imagine, these debts were paid in blood. They would be fulfilled by defiling goddess statues, thievery, and murder of loved ones. If the client refused, they would not die, but they would be met with great misfortune. Families killed, pets murdered, homes burned to the ground, being afflicted with deadly diseaes, no one was safe. The worst of the punishments involved their souls being taken and devoured, leaving the victims to writhe in agony until they faded away inside the body. Men, women, children, even the elderly. They would either suffer, or die."

"What made Jekt different from the rest"

"Jekt felt his age coming upon him. He knew that his sins made him unable to enter the spirit realm, and he would be sent to the plane of eternal suffering, or 'Hell' for his sins. On his final day, he made a deal with an imp from Hell. In exchange for all of his possessions and his tribe, including the bonds of those dear to him, he would become immortal. In addition to immortality, he would gain unspeakable power. The Goddess Hylia caught word of this and disguised herself as a mortal to investigate. He encountered her, but he found himself unable to capture her life force. She revealed herself to him, destroyed their great temple, and imprisoned him within a statue to remain for all time. The rest of the Thypholians were sealed in darkness for eternity."

Farore opened her palm and showed Link a vision, it looked like it was near his house but the vision closed in on a particular thing. She closed in on the horned statue that could take his essence away. "Do you remember this?"

"I...never made a deal, but I remember." Link said. He thought about the story that was just told to him and gasped. "Jekt is the person who was trapped inside of the statue?"

"Indeed. Now free, he seeks to exact revenge and free his tribe from their place in darkness. However, there are things that get in his way. The Divine Beasts, and The Goddess Hylia, he seeks to destroy her."

"Her Grace is immortal and sits at the edge of time, how could he murder a goddess?"

"Your Princess Zelda is the mortal form of Hylia Herself. If Princess Zelda is killed by him, the seal will be broken on the rest of the Thyphlonians, and he will regain his true power. If this happens, the world, nay all of existence will surely meet its end instantly. The seal on him slowly weakened while Princess Zelda was imprisoned in Hyrule Castle, and once Ganon abandoned resurrection, the seal grew weak enough for him to break free."

"Why the Divine Beasts?"

"They have protected Hyrule since ancient times, however, with their masters having passed on, there is no one to command their mystical powers. They are capable of banishing the darkness he may cast on the land, you witnessed the vanishing of Divine Beast Vah Ruta. The same fate has already befallen the known Divine Beasts."

"Known?"

"Yes. There is one more Divine Beast. But despite your status as Champion, you are not the one to control it."

Link raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Your time ended 100 years ago. Therefore, you will not be the one to finish this fight. There will be a new hero to stop Jektakente Duval, and if the hero does not rise, Zelda will die. Along with the rest of Hyrule."

Link clenched his fist and looked down, disappointed in himself for allowing his tainted heart to affect his destiny. "There must be a way."

"You must be calm. For he does not know who the reincarnation of Hylia is. Despite his evil intentions, he does not kill without meaning and will not attack unless she directly reveals herself. However, his patience does have limits."

Link looked her in the eye. "Goddess Farore, embodiment of my courage, what must I do?"

"The Divine Beasts must have new masters. New Champions to pilot them, great warriors throughout Hyrule. As they were 100 years ago, and 9,900 years before then. Once these pilots are found, the sixth shall be revealed. Once the sixth is revealed, I will speak to you again."

"Will I ever wield the Master Sword again?"

"You shall. However, as I said before, you will not be the one to finish this fight. The duty will fall upon the sixth. Seventeen years time, the sixth will reveal itself."

"Seventeen? But Jekt could destroy Hyrule within that time."

"He will not. Jektakente Duval only wishes for the demise of Zelda for the time being, he has no interest in murdering others unless they directly interfere. You know what you must do."

A smile crept its way onto Link's face and he looked the Goddess in the eyes. He had his game face on. "So. I have to keep Zelda's identity hidden, and wait seventeen years for the sixth to be born?"

"Do not forget that your next task is to find the new Champions of the Divine Beasts. For you will need their power to stop Jektakente Duval's evil once and for all, and you will not do this alone. You will need assistance."

Link thought to himself. _Assistance?_ He was confused, there was no one that could help him. Zelda had to be hidden and the only allies that could assist him were dead. "Assistance?"

"You lost your allies in battle 100 years ago. They met their ends in a terrible way, protecting their homelands and Hyrule itself, and once you rescued them they fulfilled their goals and were allowed to spend eternity here with I. Normally, they would have to remain here, but given the circumstances. I am willing to have them restored, but this task must fall upon you."

"You mean, bring them back to life?"

Farore conjured the Master Sword in front of Link, floating in midair. "It is yours Link, take it." Link reached out for the blade. "Wait." She said, Link pulled his arm away. "You are aware, that you will become a spirit if you fail correct?" Link nodded. "Think about who you want to protect, and what your purest wishes are."

He thought of everything. Instead of thinking of revenge or destroying Jekt Du. He thought about protecting Zelda, he thought about the smiles of the Champions when they saw him again, he even thought about the scent of pumpkins from Kakariko. Moreso, his greatest desire was to restore Hyrule to glory and protect everyone. He closed his eyes and prayed to the Master Sword. He reached for the blade.

He fully wrapped his fingers around the grip and pulled it from midair. The Master Sword was in his hands once again. He gave it a few swings, a stab, and his almighty spin attack. Farore smiled.

"So it's mine...again." Link said.

"There is...one thing you must know."

"That is?"

"The Master Sword has another name, the Sword of Resurrection. It can revive the dead, if the spirit within the blade deems them worthy of being resurrected, and the spirit must also be willing to come back."

"How can I do that? Am I supposed to stab them?"

"No. You will have to resonate the Master Sword on what connects them to the world. Whether it is an heirloom, or a descendant."

"Thank you!" Link bowed and made his way to run down the mountain until he came to a force field that knocked him on his back. "!"

"There is one last detail you must know." Link cracked his back and walked over to her. "Once you resurrect the Champions, you must return the Master Sword to its resting place, until the sixth arrives."

"Why?"

"The sixth will be the one to defeat Jektakente Duval, and will wield the Master Sword in the final battle. And your friends will no longer be Champions, they will be the ones to train the new Champions."

"Who are the new Champions?"

"In time you will know everything. Our time here is done, look at yourself Link!"

Link looked at himself and saw his body particles leaving him, indicating that he was close to transforming into a spirit. He hesitated on panicking, it took him forever to get up the mountain and he would become a spirit by the time he reached the bottom. "At ease. I will bring you to the foot of the mountains, if you wish to see your friends once more."

A trail of green light surrounded him and he started to fade away. "Link...resurrect the Champions. Protect Zelda, and assist the sixth once they arrive." Link faded into nothingness and was transported to the foot of the mountain. "Be safe...my handsome, bearer."

* * *

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense, how did everything go up there on the mountain?" Daruk said.

Link "The last time you asked that question, it had a bad answer." He smiled at the Goron Champion. "The Master Sword is mine once again." He unsheathed his blade to show it off, then sheathed it once again.

"Way to go little guy!" Daruk said and the other champions rejoiced except for one.

"Wait, wait, wait. Aren't we all forgetting something?" Revali said. Everyone wondered what he was talking about. "The bad guy, the one that nearly defeated Link. What did she say about him?"

"Oh. She told me this…"

Link told them everything that the Goddess told him.

"N-no way! He wants to kill the princess?!" Daruk said.

"Yeah. If he does that, the seal will be broken, and the Thypholians will raze Hyrule."

"

"I know, that's why I have to keep her hidden."

"I see...but since you wield the Master Sword, you couldn't just attack him now that you have your power back?" Revali said.

"I...want to, but...it's not my fight to finish."

Urbosa stepped forward. "Don't be so negative everyone. Let's not forget that this foe doesn't know who the reincarnation of Hylia is. It won't be easy for him to find her either. After all, she comes from a royal line, and with the castle destroyed, it won't be so easy to find the princess now will it?" Urbosa said with a wink. "We just have to keep her identity hidden until the time is right. With Link on the job, this is a guaranteed success."

"That wasn't the case 100 years ago." Revali muttered to himself.

"Hmm...good thinkin', but what's this thing about new champions?" Daruk asked.

"And did she go into detail about the sixth?" Revali followed.

"She did not tell me that. All will be revealed in due time." Link was once again surrounded by a trail of light and started to rise.

"Link!" Mipha ran to him. "Are we too late? Are you...one of us?"

Revali put his "hand" on her shoulder. "No. This means it's time for him to go. He has a task after all, we'll see him when it's time."

"So. Did you tell him?" Daruk asked.

"No...I didn't tell him anything, yet. I meant to, but I forgot."

The mighty Goron chuckled. "Man, all that talkin'."

"What exactly are you implying?" The Rito champion said with a hostile tone.

"Can't believe you wanted to tell Link in the first place, then forgot at the last minute, when you and I both know."

Revali crossed his arms. "Tch. Well, at least _I_ tried."

Daruk grinned. "Hey, I guess you're right. I guess you're right." He said while they all looked at the spot where Link vanished.

"Hey, I have a question for you Revali. How do you use a bow?" Urbosa asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well...you _are_ a bird. And to fly you would need your wings, but how could you stay in the air and move around while you're shooting arrows? You'd surely drop if you weren't flapping."

Revali widened his eyes, then he squinted them and walked away. "That doesn't answer my question Revali."

"I don't have time for asinine questions. Don't tweet me like this." He said as he continued walking.

"Maybe he shoots arrows while he's falling." Daruk whispered.

"Or he draws with his talons while he's flying." Mipha whispered back.

* * *

Link descended into Hyrule, he looked around and was slightly saddened by not seeing his comrades again. He knew this sadness would be short-lived, he made his way to Zora's Domain to check on his friend Sidon. He found the prince in front of Mipha's statue.

"Dear sister...what would you have told the princess to ease her thoughts? I feel as though my words did not have any effect. How can I ever be a king if I cannot ease the mind of others?" He turned around and saw Link behind him. "Link! You frightened me. Please refrain from doing that ever again. But I am glad to see that you are okay!"

"Likewise!"

"Indeed! I must thank you for what you've done for me, if it wasn't for you, father would have lost another one. And I fear he would die of a broken heart, but you saved me."

"How are your wounds?"

"Nearly healed, I will have to take it easy on my arm however. But what can I do for you? Would you like to speak with me?"

"Actually..."

Link and Sidon walked and talked. Link told him everything, about his encounter, and the Goddess.

"Interesting...now that you mention it. I remember my mind going blank. I began thinking of negative things, the death of my sister, and how I wouldn't amount to be the king my father is."

"That's his power. He turns your worst fears against you, so intense that it makes you stop."

"I suppose. But this plot to kill Zelda. Is not only an act of revenge, but also a way of removing the seal on his people and the rest of his powers. Despicable. It sickens me." Sidon let out a deep breath. "Why is it that the evil ones always want revenge for putting put in their place?"

"No one knows, everyone believes they have to get the last laugh. But I found out that there will be new Champions appointed to the Divine Beasts, I have to find them first."

"Oh?"

"And that I would not be the one to finish this fight."

Sidon gasped, but looked on in disappointment. "Well. She _is_ the Goddess, she must know what she is talking about. To suggest that you are not the hero this time..."

Link stood up and cleaned himself off. "Sidon. Have you seen Zelda?"

"Last night. She went to your home in Hateno Village I believe. But who is the sixth?"

"I don't know. I was only told the sixth would be revealed in seventeen years time."

Sidon stroked his chin. "Well. We will discuss this later. I believe you should go to Zelda, meanwhile. I will go back to Zora's Domain and tell everyone to never mention her name. Otherwise they may slip up."

"Agreed. I'll tell you everything else later."

"I will see you later, Link."

Link walked off before Sidon called his name once more. "Oh, Link."

"What is it?"

"My sister, did you see her?" Sidon asked.

"She was the first one I saw. Mipha wants you to be strong."

He activated the Sheikah Slate and teleported to the shrine near Hateno Village. Once he arrived, he dashed to his house hoping Zelda would be there. Link opened the door to find Zelda asleep on his table with an open notebook. He also saw the weapons of the Champions on the table as well, except for Daruk's since it was far too heavy for her to wield.

He thought it would be best to not wake her up, Link picked up the sleeping princess and laid her down in his bed. Covering her with a blanket, he told her goodnight and would tell her everything in the morning. Realizing there was nowhere for him to sleep, he found Karson and paid him to build a second bed. Link set this bed next to her and fell fast asleep.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it as juicy as possible with an interesting motive to the main villain. I meant to upload this Sunday, but I had a few grad parties to go to. R &R! **


End file.
